From Minecraft to Warriors: Evil's Uprising
by Drizzleheart0419
Summary: Sparkshine is now a warrior, but ShadowClan and WindClan's threat is still heavy on ThunderClan's shoulders. But as familiar cats join the Clan, the prophecy is one step closer to coming true. *SEQUEL TO From Minecraft to Warriors* Rated T for Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: SECOND BOOK! YEAH BUDDY!**

_*LE TIME SKIP*_

_-Darkstar's POV—_

"…And I commend them to you as warriors in their return. Skypaw, Deadpaw, Antpaw, and Fluffpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" I asked, looking down at the four brown brothers on the torn ground, the claw marks still evident from the battle eight sunrises ago.

"I do," the apprentices said altogether, and I blinked, amusement making my tail curl.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Skypaw, from this moment, you will be known as Skyrace. StarClan honors your speed and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." I rested my chin on his head, and he licked my shoulder.

Skyrace stepped back, waiting for his brothers to become warriors as well.

"Deadpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Deadstep. StarClan honors your stealth and agility, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Once again, I rested my chin on his head and he returned the gesture with a lick on my shoulder.

I turned to the last two brothers.

"Antpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Antvenom. StarClan honors your generosity and fair mind, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." My chin rested on his head, and he was frozen for a heartbeat before he licked my shoulder quickly, padding hurriedly over to Deadstep and Sparkshine, who looked stunned.

Shaking the thought away, I smiled at Fluffpaw, the last apprentice for this ceremony.

"Fluffpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Fluffpelt. StarClan honors your skills in battle and your high leaps," I gave a small chuckle, shaking my head a little, and then returning to the ceremony, "and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." For the last time today, I placed my chin on his head, and he licked my shoulder.

"Skyrace! Deadstep! Antvenom! Fluffpelt!" ThunderClan cheered, yowling their names into the fiery sky. Stars were already sprinkling across cloud-strewn sky, and I smiled as the four new warriors looked happy as their Clanmates congratulated them.

I padded forward, paws light as with my heart.

"Skyrace, Deadstep, Antvenom, Fluffpelt, go and have a piece of fresh-kill, then start your vigil. One of the senior warriors will tell you at dawn to go to your new den and find your new nests," I meowed, and they nodded, padding over to the little dip in the ground for the fresh-kill. The pile was getting awfully low, and leaf-bare had just started.

Flicking my tail at my deputy, I padded towards the camp tunnel. Charredwood trotted up, head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Yes, Darkstar?" He asked, his gaze searching my face for any signs of urgency. I quickly smiled to reassure him.

"I am going out for a little hunt. Send out the dusk patrol and keep an eye out on the camp while I'm in the forest. Okay?" I asked; my tail curling over his shoulders. A little bit of silver was beginning to tinge his muzzle, and his limp was getting worse. I fear for my friend.

"Yes, Darkstar," he repeated, but not as a question. He dipped his head, and then limped over to the Starrock, calling for cats to join the dusk patrol.

Shaking my head, I left the camp, rushing through the earthy tunnel until I broke out of it, jaws parted to find prey scent. Pheasant wafted down from the direction behind camp, where not many cats go besides the medicine cats, the deputies, and the leaders.

I rounded the bramble outer-barrier, scents alert for any other cats and the pheasant that I was tracking. My paws hardly made any sound as I swished through the over-grown grass, eyes flicking from side to side, searching for the bird that would feed more than half the Clan.

Immediately, the long grass disappeared, and a clearing appeared in front of me, the trees towering into the darkening sky. The pheasant was chirping as it hopped around underneath the tree directly in front me, beak pecking the ground as it ate some of the seeds that fell from the tall flowers in the field over.

I crouched, my tail low and muscles bunched, eyes staying on the target. At last, I leaped onto the bird, clamping my jaws around the thick neck of the bird as its cry of alarm slowly faded away as I shook the heavy bird, making sure that it was, in fact, dead.

Stepping back, I locked my jaws on a wing, getting a good grip as I dragged it back to camp. When I was going to turn the corner to go back into the camp, a noise made me drop the bird. I pricked my ears and opened my jaws, faintly smelling cat over the pheasant blood.

And it wasn't ThunderClan cat scent.

I growled, leaping to where the sound came from, claws unsheathed and fangs bared.

Three toms were standing there, two of which I remembered from the fight in ShadowClan's camp, but the third I didn't recognize.

The brown-orange tom with black stripes stepped towards me, his tail lowered and ear flat against his neck. The golden tabby behind him did the same, but the third was sitting down, staring at me in fear.

"You're… ThunderClan's leader, right?" The first tom asked, head tilted to the side as he stared at me.

"Yes, I am Darkstar. Who are you three?" I asked, lowering my fur and sheathing my claws, sitting down on the cold ground.

"I am Maple, this is Sun, and he is Space," his tail flicked at the other cat.

Space had a deep blue-grey pelt, and he had striking orange eyes. He had a shortened tail, and the end of it was tinged a white and a fiery orange, and his paws had the same type of strange coloring.

"Unique name," I meowed, nodding to the frightened Space. I turned my attention back to Maple and Sun, eager to find out more about them since they helped Mudpaw. "Would you like to come into the camp so we can talk properly?" I asked, my tail waving around the small clearing.

Maple glanced at Sun and Space, which the two had very different reactions. Sun nodded his head, but Space was frantically shaking his head side to side. I chuckled lightly to myself. I had just seen Diamondkit do this with a moss ball in her teeth.

"Okay," Maple meowed, standing up. I stood up as well and shouldered my way through the bracken, holding it aside for the three loners. They slowly made their way out, and I nodded to each as they passed. Once Space was out of the way, I stepped forward, making my way towards my pheasant and picking it up.

"Wow! Did you catch that?" Space asked; the first thing he said since I met him. I blinked and then nodded, padding to the tunnel. I kept an eye out behind me just in case they were planning to attack, but I wasn't really sure.

I entered camp, moving to the side to let Maple, Sun, and Space through. As they entered the camp, heads poked out of each of the dens. Charredwood bounded up to me, eyes narrowed.

"Darkstar! Who are these cats?" He hissed lowly, glaring at my visitors. The deputy quickly looked back at me, surprised.

"Don't you remember these two?" I asked, pointing at Sun and Maple. "They're the ones who saved Mudpaw. Space is their friend." I explained coolly, dropping the pheasant at his paws. "Take that to the fresh-kill pile, please."

"Yes, Darkstar," he muttered, picking up the dead bird and dragging it to the fresh-kill pile.

Turning back to the small group, I smiled.

"Don't worry. We're just a little tense right now," I purred, then slowly padded to my den, flicking my tail for them to follow. "Come with me so we can talk. I'd like to know more about you three."

They padded after me, fear coming off of them in waves.

**AN: IS THIS GOOD FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER? OKAY. BYE.**

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

**xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_-Sparkshine's POV—_

I watched as Darkstar lead three cats into her den, two of which had saved Mudpaw from ShadowClan and announced our clear threat to the rival Clan. Ever since then, my paws itched to talk to them. I flicked my tail and buried the remains of my vole, padding over to Charredwood, curiosity making me almost bound right up to him like a kit.

"Charredwood, do you know what Darkstar is talking about with the visitors?" I asked, careful to use the right word. My past mentor glared at me, lips curling.

"I don't know, Sparkshine, but I don't trust them," he meowed, calming himself a bit.

"Why? They had saved Mudpaw from ShadowClan! He's ill and StarClan knows what they would've done!" I hissed, the fur on my shoulders rising. After I realized what I said, I snapped my jaws shut and stepped back, head drooping. "Sorry, Charredwood…"

"No, it's okay, Sparkshine. I get that you're worried for your friend," Charredwood nudged my shoulder with his muzzle, and then began to pad away. "Go and get some rest, young'un. I'm puttin' you on the dawn patrol with Flightstrike, Hawkgrowl, and Darkfoot."

Once he said who was going on the patrol with me, I bit back a groan. I'm not their most favorite cat in the Clan, and vice versa. I just nodded my head and bid him goodnight before slowly making my way to my nest, I glanced ruefully at Darkstar's den, but sighed and curled up, closing my eyes for sleep.

_-Fluffpelt's POV—_

My mind was distracted by the blue-purple eyes from the RiverClan apprentice as I sat vigil with my brothers, and if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have been able to see them for real.

Deadstep bowled me over, hissing in my face. I shook my head and finally registered his words.

"Fluffpelt! You mouse-brain! There's a dog outside the camp! Snap out of it!" He growled, his green-yellow eyes glowing crimson. "Get up!" He stepped off of me, claws unsheathed as he braced himself for a fight.

I scrambled to my paws, now aware that my Clanmates were surging around me, all ready to fight the lone dog outside our camp. Shaking my head to clear the clinging thoughts, I readied myself and turned my attention to the battle line.

As I stood there, Deadstep came crashing into camp, eyes wide and frightful. His mouth opened up to yowl something, but four huge dogs leaped into the camp, jaws snapping and claws glinting in the moonlight.

With a yowl, I leapt forward, claws coming down in an arc to slash one of the smaller dog's snout. It growled and snapped his fangs at me, but I leapt out of the way, dashing in underneath it, battering its belly.

Darkfoot and Dogwood were helping me, their pelts bushed out twice their size. Rage flowed in my veins as my pelt fluffed up as well, and I could sense my eyes growing darker. I surged forward, my claws clinging to the dog's face as I bit ferociously on the ears, drawing blood.

_-Space's POV—_

A yowl outside in the main clearing made me yelp and cling to the mossy nest under my paws. I was trembling as the heavy scent of blood and dog came through the tunnel. Maple and Sun immediately burst out of their nests and into the main clearing, and by their familiar growls; I can tell that they have already launched themselves into battle.

"What's goin' on, kid?" Gullfeather squawked, making me pelt to the other side of the miniature clearing. "Whoa, no need to be so afraid." His awkward chuckled came from his nest in the shadows.

"H-how can you tell that I ran?" I murmured, slowly making my way to the elder. I knew he was blind ever since I met him. I felt the sensation of flesh being ripped under my claws and a sharp pain on my shoulder made me wince, nearly crying out.

"Well, the rush of paws and the scent of fear is kinda over-powerin', even for an old tom like me," he chuckled, and I couldn't help but smile, but it quickly disappeared behind a mask of pain, this time achieving its goal to making me wail.

I sunk to the ground as Gullfeather stood up, claws outstretched.

"What's wrong? Is that _dog?"_ He hissed, his muscles tensing. I faintly nodded, the pain spreading from my head to my tail. "What's wrong, young'un?" Gullfeather crouched over me, his sightless blue gaze looking my pelt over, even though we both know he can't see it.

"I-I c-" I start, then decide not to tell him. "I d-don't know!"

Actually, I did know. Ever since I was born I was able to feel pain, but it wasn't mine. I've never been in any battle, no fights or skirmishes. It started when I was the age of six moons. One morning I woke to a feeling like my ear was being slashed, and I cried out. The cats around me tried to help over the moons, but they couldn't, and eventually, they left me without any one.

I found Maple and Sun three moons later, my pelt hanging off of my skeletal frame, hunger hollowing me out and making my paws heavy like stones. Maple and Sun immediately took pity on me, feeding me and watching out for me.

Luckily, there wasn't that much pain that I couldn't bear at the time. But one day, rouges had found our small camp, and attacked Sun and Maple. They haven't gotten hurt since I found them, even though I saw that few scars were lacing their pelts. I felt every blow as if I was them, but what really made me vulnerable was the feeling of thousands of tiny claws digging into me and what felt like me falling back-first onto clear stone.

My lungs felt like water was gushing in and my heart was beating wildly. Visions of random cats appeared in my eyes, but one lingered for a heartbeat before it disappeared, but I could remember the face forever.

Maple and Sun nearly died that day, but they successfully drove off the rude cats and fought for me.

Their wounds stung as they padded up to me, eyes wide and fearful. I was gasping, trying to breath, but it was short and faint, and I could see white light on the edge of my vision. Suddenly, it was gone, and I could only feel Maple and Sun's wounds, which were now fading and being replaced by a strong feeling of worry and fear.

They feared for me. I won't forget that.

**AN: There's the second chapter! Next will have more action, I swear! (Never rely when I say that, but I do keep promises.) Now you know what Jason's power is! *GASP* Anyways, I need to tell you two things.**

**One: IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**Two: Ask more questions, and I will try to answer!**

**And as always,**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: GASP. IS THIS A CHAPTER I HAD UPLOADED? READ AND FIND OUT.**

_-Mudpaw's POV— __**(About time!)**_

I was lying in the medicine cats' den, as I have been for the past moons. Tansyfoot was hunched over a pile of leaves, muttering something about honey. Hazelpaw was crouched next to him, green eyes sparkling. It was the brightest thing in here, and I couldn't help but watch her.

"And you would feed the honey to sick cats? What does it do?" She asked, tail flicking excitedly. I had tasted the honey before. It was so sweet, like something StarClan had sent. But even now, a familiar memory was hanging in the back of my mind, but I couldn't grasp it.

"It soothes their throat, Hazelpaw. It can also be mixed in with other poultices that make it tastier for cats to swallow, but that's mostly for kits, queens, and elders," Tansyfoot replied, his voice flat. "Sick cats shouldn't really be fed honey. It's better when used for when cats inhaled smoke, though it does help restore energy."

When Tansyfoot gave it to me, no effect had happened, other than that I asked what it was. He took it as a break-through. Now look at him. He already gave up on me, not daring to glance my way. Hazelpaw had taken care of me.

Ever since my father had died, Tansyfoot didn't look at me the same way he did before. Like I was the cause of his death. But it wasn't my fault. Nothing was my fault.

Sudden screeches and yowls reached my ears, and I flinched. Tansyfoot jumped to his paws, pelting out of the den, leaving Hazelpaw staring after him, bewildered.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice hoarse and scratchy. Hazelpaw's brown head whipped towards me, green eyes wide in shock.

"_Mudpaw?" _The medicine apprentice was at my side in an instant, tail raised in the air. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm okay," I sighed, my eyes flicking outside. "What's going on outside?"

Hazelpaw moved to look outside, and I saw her eyes open wide. She turned back to me, gulping.

"Dogs have invaded the camp. Four," she said softly, and I moved my paws to push me up. Her green eyes flashed as I shakily stood up. "Mudpaw, lay down. You're not well enough!"

I could hear the hesitation before the last word. She knew that I wasn't going to ever get better.

"I'm as well as I was four moons ago. Hazelpaw, let me out," I growled, stumbling over to the den entrance, but she moved in front of me, blocking my way out. I stared her in the eyes, lashing my tail. "Move."

"No."

I was ready to spring on her when a voice cried out.

"Skyrace!"

That was the last straw. I pushed Hazelpaw out of the way and pelted into the clearing, freezing in my tracks as I saw what was happening. Bodies lay everywhere, and four huge masses where flinging away more cats faster than a dripping wet kit can catch greencough.

Antvenom was slashing at a dog's snout that was trying to get to Skyrace. Fluffpelt and Deadstep were launching themselves at a huge black dog, and Sparkshine was planted at the nursery's entrance.

Willowlight was fighting next to Flightstrike, blows matching blows as they pummeled a medium-sized dog. Hawkgrowl was atop the dog they were targeting, scoring his claws down the brown furred sides, drawing blood.

Darkstar was wrestling with a small dog, about the size of two cats, spitting furiously and snapping her jaws to scare the burly mutt. It just growled back deeply, shuffling forward, stubby legs moving faster than you would think. It clamped its big jaws around her leg, and Darkstar yowled out.

Charredwood's head whipped around to look at the leader, eyes wide. He left Weaselfoot and Blazingpaw to come to Darkstar's aid. His limp was gone as the deputy weaved around the fighting animals, leaping over Drizzlepaw, who was staring at the scene with wide, mismatched eyes.

Charredwood's claws were unsheathed, and he jumped on top the burly dog, pulling it off of Darkstar. Her front leg was stained crimson and was lying an awkward way. I flinched, but whirled to the camp entrance because of heavy rustling.

Suddenly, a huge, grey-black dog appeared, eyes glinting coldly. Its wiry muscles twitched as he stared at the messy clearing, thin tail held high. A second dog appeared, huge and big. It looked ready to kill. Twolegs. It could honestly kill all of the residents in this forest and surroundings with a bark.

The huge one threw itself into the fray, knocking away cats and dogs. It was headed towards me.

I crouched, fear taking over me. It was gaining ground, and I clamped my eyes shut, waiting for the bite that was sure to kill me, but it never came. A sharp yelp came instead, and I opened my eyes to see the brown and orange pelt that helped me in ShadowClan's camp. The golden tom that was there with him was biting savagely at the wrinkled face, dark red blood getting caught in the creases.

Drizzlepaw was clinging onto the tan back of the beast, back claws tearing through the short fur and into the skin below. Blazingpaw had her jaws clamped around the thick tail. Fluffpelt was repeatedly leaping on and off the dog, raking his claws down the flanks.

I stood up and flung myself at the huge head, pushing away the golden tom. I could sense his surprise as I raked my claws across the huge wrinkles. It howled a deep howl, flinging me off. It shook its pelt, flinging my friends off.

I stood panting, and he raced towards me. I prepared myself, though exhaustion was dragging at my limbs.

I got ready to pounce when a brown pelt flashed in front of me. Hazelpaw sliced at the dog's eyes, and it yelped, swinging the massive head it owned. The medicine apprentice fell off, and the raised its head, fangs glinting in the light. The head swung down in an arc, and in a desperate attempt, I rushed forward and shoved Hazelpaw out of the way.

Pain seared through me as the dog bit my back, whipping me around, back and forth, back and forth.

Black approached the sides of my vision, and I sighed, relaxing, letting the dog take my life.

_-Sparkshine's POV—_

Watching the dog fling Mudpaw back and forth was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. Everything in the clearing was watching the dog kill my friend.

The leading dog walked up next to me, his head bending low to talk to me.

"See there, chosen cat? That's what happens when you let your guard down. Cats of Wind _were _right. You are weak. And now, you Cats of Thunder are going to die!"

He raised his head, howling to the sky. Fury erupted in me, and I leapt up, grabbing onto his neck with my jaws. The howling immediately ceased, and the dog started running around.

But I held on strong. The anger in me from all of the deaths made me bite harder, and soon, the dog stumbled, slumping to the ground. It wheezed as I held on to the windpipe, and he slowly stopped breathing.

I let go and stood up, jumping onto the Star Rock. I took a deep breath and looked at all of the bodies in the clearing, still fighting. I let out a yowl to stop the battle.

"Dogs under the leadership of Camden! I had killed your leader, so leave! You are never allowed to return to my territory! If we so much as find a hair on your pelt, we will look for you. And _kill _you!" I barked, and the dogs looked at each other, then lumbered quickly out of the destroyed camp.

Sighing, I jumped down, making my way over to Mudpaw. Skyrace, Antvenom, Fluffpelt, Deadstep, Blazingpaw, Drizzlepaw, and Hazelpaw were all next to him, staring with sad eyes.

When I reached them, Mudpaw started to speak.

"It was a pleasure to train with you all. I could have never done anything like this is if whatever had happened, happened," he wheezed, looking at all of us. He locked gazes with Hazelpaw for a moment, and then watched as Darkstar padded up.

The bloodied leader leaned down to Mudpaw's ear, whispering something to him. Mudpaw smiled and gently nodded, and Darkstar straightened up.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and gave up his life to the service of his Clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. He will be known as Mudmask," she said, leaning down and licking Mudmask's forehead.

"Th-thank y-you, Dar-arkstar," Mudmask wheezed, then let out a long breath, closing his eyes for good.

Everything felt like it was crashing in on me when I realized that he wasn't going to wake up. I hung my head, staring at my paws, trying to not collapse. While I was staring down, I heard a name that I never really known, but now I wish to know more about him.

"No… Quentin…."

**AN: Here's your chapter…. Sorry, I just… This was my idea for sending him off happy. If it weren't for snow, you'd have to wait longer. You're welcome!**


End file.
